Can Dreams Really Come True?
by XxOliviaAmutoFanXx
Summary: Ikuto Tsukiyomi never really took a interest in girls, even though girls definitely took an interest in him. What happens when he has a vaguely unusual dream about a short girl with strawberry pink hair and golden yellow eyes, and likes to sing? What ha
1. Amu Hinamori

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters. I also don't own the song Cherish by Ai Otsuka. Oh and I also don't own YouTube, everything belongs to it's rightful owners.

**Summary:** Ikuto Tsukiyomi never really took a interest in girls, even though girls definitely took an interest in him. What happens when he has a vaguely unusual dream about a short girl with strawberry pink hair and golden yellow eyes, and likes to sing? What happens if the new girl at school who conceals her true personality turns out to be the girl from his dreams? And lastly, what if she doesn't like him, will he be able to make her his?

Note: Just to let you all know, I highly recommend seeing Draw with Me, by MikeInel on YouTube. Just type in draw with me. Make sure that it's not the updated one because I prefer the first one made, plus it has part of the song Amu sang. It's very sad, but it's also very sweet; but in some ways, the video is strange.

"Itsukara ka suteki na koto wa

Hitsuzen youshite dokoka wo ushinatta

Kokoro no tsunagari ni obiete

Karada de ume youtoshita

Fuan wo gomakashita

Sonna mainichi no naka de

Anata wa mou atashi no

Kokoro no naka ni ita

Moshimo futari fukaku omoete

Itsuka koko de toki wo oetemo

Zutto atashi anata wo aishite

Te wo nobashiteru to omoeta no

Aijou wa nante kowai mono

Dakara nigetari motomeru

Otona datoka kodomo datoka

Nou kankei nai yo

Marude hatsukoi mitai

Unmei dato omoeru kurai

Daki aeba kanjiru

Kore hodo ni nai yume goro

Moshimo futari deae nakereba

Konna fuu ni warae nakatta

Kotoshi ichiban shiawase na no wa

Anata no soba ni ireta koto

Moshimo futari fukaku omoete

Itsuka koko de toki wo oetemo

Zutto atashi anata wo aishite

Te wo nobashiteru to omoeta no"

I walk closer toward this beautiful girl who has strawberry pink hair and cute golden brown eyes. I extend my arm to reach out for her, but only to no avail as she, and everything vanishes.

I wake up with my face feeling unusually hot, and my face flushing red. My thoughts are directed toward that beautiful girl who was singing inside of my dream. I've never thought of solely one girl as beautiful, but this one was undeniably different. I don't know if it's because she seemed strangely familiar, but in some ways she doesn't.

I've never felt my face this warm before. It's like all of me feels like it's getting more and more warm by the second. I can't stop my mind from leading toward her.

The thing that puzzles me the most, is why her face looked so devastated. At one point I could have sworn that I saw a single tear falling down her face. The fact that I saw her crying made me want to come and embrace her, but also just because she's so delicately beautiful. But when I tried, it didn't work as I woke up. But as everything began to vanish, her eyes lingered in my direction as she looked at me with shock. It was all very vague to me. I can't be for sure if this happened. Since I saw her face that much, does that mean that possibly I will meet her?

All these things continued to puzzle me up until now. When is that, now would be when I am walking to school. I yawn from exhaustion, I wasn't able to sleep for the whole night. I couldn't stop thinking about her. The bizarre part is, that I even could smell her lingering strawberry shampoo on her hair. It smelled so wonderful. And that's saying something, coming from me who doesn't understand why girls always have to wear stuff that smells nice. It's like ever since I had that dream earlier, I haven't been acting like myself.

I sigh deeply as I approach the school. I feel someone hit my back with an abundant force. I swiftly turn back to see Kukai with a big smile.

"Oi Ikuto! Whoa." Why is he looking at me like that? "Your face looks exhausted." He says while observing my face meticulously. "Yeah, I couldn't fall asleep after I saw this- person, and I just can't get my mind off of her." I say while soon noticing a smirk appear on Kukai's face, whilst I notice I said 'her' accidentally. "You concealing sly cat, Ikuto. You hid all your affections toward girls, and now here you are confessing." he's laughing too. "Actually, I wasn't interested in anyone up until now. That's however until I saw her. She was so beautiful." I admit sheepishly while my face turns several different colors of pink and red.

"Oh well then, nevermind. Heh, gomen." He says sheepishly. We both enter the classroom, and I sit down instantaneously as I notice there is only two more minutes until class starts. Thankfully, I sit down with plenty of time to spare.

A few minutes pass, and the bell finally rings. The teacher clears his throat, then begins talking.

"Good Morning Class. We have a transfer student from Sakiro Academy. You can come in now." He says firmly to the class and apparently, to the transfer student. She walks in and my eyes widen as I notice who it is. It's her.

"Hello everyone. My name is Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet you all." She says with no apparent sign of dismay of all the students. It's however obvious to me that it's all an act and in reality, she really is nervous. I make a smug smile at her and almost instantly I take an unusual interest in her.

A girl who tries to act placid just to conceal her true feelings, how interesting.

"Amu, you can go sit next to Ikuto. He's the one with the navy blue hair and eyes." He says while pointing toward me. Today truly is my lucky day.

I try to keep my eyes from constantly lingering in her direction. Every once and awhile though, I manage to catch a glimpse at her. Looking up close she indeed is very beautiful. Her eyes sparkle the way they did in my dream. Even now, I still can smell that strawberry shampoo. It's very alluring for me.

Before I know it, the class period ends and I'm already walking to my next class period.

"U-Um excuse me." I hear a faint voice shyly inquire from behind. "Yes?" I say whilst I notice it's her. "Do you know where this classroom is? Sorry, this school is larger in size compared to my old school." She inquires politely. "Yep that's the classroom I'm going to you can walk with me there. It's not that far from our other classroom. But I guess if you do think about it, this school is pretty big." I say while smirking. A faint blush forms on her face. "Thanks." Her eyes flutter in the other direction, then return to its original focus.

Within maybe about two minutes, we arrive in front of the classroom. I turn to her and smile. I'm trying to make a good impression of the kids here. Some of them can really be assholes, especially Hotori Tadase. But the main thing is I am trying to be friendlier than I usually would be for other people. Anyway, it's not like I'm horrendously mean to people it's just some of them don't interest me.

"So here we are. Not that far don't you think?" I say while a smirk forms on my face. "Yeah." She says while looking away quickly. "Thanks." She says quietly. "No problem." I say.

We enter and I see Tadase. Shit. I was truly hoping we wouldn't have any classes together. But I guess it was wishful hoping right?

"Oi Ikuto. Who's your friend. I haven't seen her here before. Is she new here at Seiyo?" he says with a smile on his face. There's no way in hell I'll let him lure her away from me.

I stare at Amu closely and notice she's looking at him in a dreamy way. I nearly grimace thinking she might like him. Tadagay needs to go away.

"Yes and her name is A-" I say with no avail of finishing, "My name is Amu Hinamori!" She says cheerfully, obviously lovestruck. I'm pissed. I trudge over to my seat, of course in an inconspicuous way.

When class starts, my anger continues to grow as the teacher assigns her seat next to Tadagay. I look at him with envy, as she's looking at him like he's prince charming. But you know what he'd say if for some odd reason he said that? He'd say 'I'm no Prince! Remember I am the king!'. What a freaking bastard. I can't believe this. It's fine though sooner or later I'll find a way to make her mine.

The end of this chapter. Please review! I really appreciate it even if you don't though ^^


	2. I Love Teasing You

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters.

I groan inwardly as I watch Tadase laugh pleasantly with Amu at lunch; he invited her before I got the chance to do so. I glower at him angrily, plotting the evil schemes within my head. Not really evil schemes, more likely to be how to get her away from him. Oblivious to my surroundings, I vaguely noticed just now that Kukai is staring at me intently.

"What is it." I say while scooting away, as our faces are only a breathing's distance away. "You're jealous aren't you." He says while obviously feeling superior and confident. "No where did you get that idea?" I say while giving him a dumbfounded look. "Yeah right. Don't give me that bull shit. You and I both know that you like that new girl Amu. So I know damn well that you're lying. Nice try though." He says while putting on a cheeky smile. I just briefly glare at him for a slight second, then look away while I blush about the sincerity of his observation. I've come to hate how he always can tell when I am lying. Hence the reason I never even try to do so.

"I know what to do. Don't worry, but you might want to duck, and take Amu once I give you the signal. You'll know when you need to." he whispers in my ear. "Food Fight!" He yells while throwing a big piece of spaghetti on Tadase's head. A whole bunch of food is flying everywhere, and so I take advantage of this opportunity and sneak over to where Amu is. I stare at her to see if she's disgusted, or joining in on the fun. It would be none other than she's disgusted.

I swiftly bend down, and tap her lightly. She turns quickly to see me, and gives me a priceless confused look within her face.

"Come with me, and we can eat somewhere else. In the meantime, your boyfriend's going to get covered in food while throwing a temper tantrum. There's other places that are quieter and more peaceful. I know a shady tree that has just enough sunlight, so you won't get too cold. Want to come with me?" I say while smirking. "Sure." Her face turns several colors of pink and red as she grabs my hand and we manage to make it to the shady tree. "Wow! You're right! This is perfect!" She says while enjoying the view. There's an area of grass (big), and then it continues into a sidewalk, then a wall so you can see most of the city. That would be what, and where she's looking at now.

"Every once and awhile I'll come here to play my violin if it gets too rowdy. There's a lot of room here too, and it's quiet." I say with a smug look on my face. I make a reminder in my head to quickly thank Kukai later on. I wonder if he got in trouble. I hope he didn't. Then it'd be all my fault. Well maybe not all of my fault, but for the most part it would.

"So you play the violin eh? That's cool." She says with a bright smile on her face. "Yep, and I'm assuming you sing." You incompetent idiot, you completely blew your cover. "Yeah how did you know?" Uh-oh. "I don't know sometimes you can just tell that someone likes doing something, by looking at them." I say cleverly. "Oh I see. So I make my own songs, do you make your own too?" Her face looks so captivated, and happy. I hope in the future, she won't be upset because of me. I'll never forgive myself if it's my wrongdoing.

"Yeah." I say while sitting down under the tree since we're still standing for some strange reason. She joins me and I look closely at her. Her personality is so different than I expected. Actually, it's better this way. "It definitely does feel good here." she says with a cheerful smile. "Where exactly is 'here'." I say seductively. "H-Ha ha very funny." Her face is so cute, and red. I love when this happens to her. "You look so red, are you feeling sick? Should I bring you to the doctor?" I tease her. "I-I don't think so." Am I bothering her? I don't think so because otherwise she would have left from irritation right? While she's looking away due to embarrassment, I decide to text Kukai. I successfully send it to him. "I'm fine." Her gaze finally returned to me. "Really?" I say while sticking my tongue out playfully. She's so fun to tease. This can become one of my new hobbies, to tease Amu, it's so fun you should try it.

I begin to crack up laughing. "Hey what's so funny?" She says while staring at me with confusion. "N-Nothing." I stammer while still laughing more at her reactions to all my comments. It's hilarious, truly magnificent. The whole teasing part is so entertaining. "Hey?" She says while trying to get me to return to the universe. "Nothing you're just so fun to tease. It should become like my hobby. It's like someone asks me and I say: 'I play the violin and I tease Amu. You should try teasing. It's funny to see how cute she is when her face turns various colors of Red and Pink.'." I say while still chuckling slightly. She then looks at me in a strange way and starts bursting out laughing. "W-Why on Earth would you say such a silly thing!" It's truly gorgeous when she laughs. "I don't know, that was only if I really wanted them to know." I say while sticking my tongue out playfully again.

"Just kidding again." It's so interesting how she laughs like a little child. But it's also adorable.

I'm so allured to her when she's near me. I'm afraid I'll do something too suddenly, such as embracing her or something. I know the consequences too well though. She'd ask me why exactly I'm hugging her, then I'll be unable to answer her question.

"Ikuto?" Amu says while coming really close toward my face. Gosh darn it, when she comes closer it makes me want to kiss her. "Yeah?" I say while looking away. "Oh nothing, it's just because all of a sudden you got really quiet. So I thought something was wrong." She was worried about me. I smirk and she gives me a confused look once again. "No I am fine. It's much more quiet here than over there. I wonder when Tadag- I mean Tadase is going to find us?" I say while giving a sheepish smile. "What were you about to say?" shit, I can't tell her what I was about to say. "Well let's just say, I don't really like Tadase that much." I guess that's all I could have said. Otherwise she might get mad. "Why is that? And you still didn't answer my original question." uh-oh. "Because he's just a little bit conceited with the position he holds at the school. Also I was about to say Tadagay, that's always what I call him and I have no idea why. I just think it's funny." I hope that wasn't too straightforward. "Oh I see." she has a depressed look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask her with a concerned look on my face. "There's nothing wrong. Don't worry." she says while putting on a fake smile, and it's pretty obvious. She looks as if she's going to start crying. Now I am really forcing myself not to cup her delicately gorgeous face. "Amu-Chan?" I hear a girly voice call out. I stare over there, and see Tadase. Great, he found us. "There you are Amu-Chan. You made me worried." he says while coming over to her and smiling. "Do you want to go back now, the food fight is done along with all the cleaning?" I hope she doesn't. "No it's okay. I like it here, it's much more shadier and at the same time warm. It's got a great view, and even better there's a lot of quiet. Right Ikuto?" she says while flashing me a beautiful smile. "Yep." I say while giving a smug look on my face. "Okay, is it alright if I join you two?" he asks politely. "Sure." Amu says with a smile.

For some odd reason, I don't mind Tadase being here. Still however, I wish he wasn't so I could embrace Amu, he'd probably get mad though.

"So what were you two doing while I was gone?" he inquires. "Nothing much, we were just talking about our hobbies, and what not." she looks happier now much to my relief. I didn't want her to be upset the whole day because of me, otherwise I would feel remorseful. "Oh that's cool. So Ikuto you probably told her about how you play the violin right?" wow. "Yep. I also told her how I love teasing her. It's so interesting. Whenever I do so, her cheeks turn various colors of pink and red. You should seriously try it." I say while sticking my tongue out playfully. Tadase starts laughing too along with Amu and I doing the same. "Hah Ikuto I thought you said you actually wouldn't tell someone." Amu says while still laughing. "Yeah but I changed my mind." this is fun. Even though Tadase is ruining our moments together.

The bell finally rings after what seems like forever. That's a good thing though, I got to spend what seemed like forever with Amu. We walk to our classes together (Tadase follows us the first time, but then he soon eventually had to go to his other classes. Thankfully we don't have all our classes together. But to my own relief Amu and I do.

The day ends quicker than I expect it to. Amu walks home with me since she told me that she lives in the house across the street from mine. Quite ironic eh? But I am happy, that means that I can be with her more often.

Until the next chapter reviews please .. Thanks so much everyone. ^^


	3. Arranged Marriages?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Shugo Chara.

Note to the Readers: Thanks for reading everyone. Also thanks for the reviews ^^

The next day I awake feeling invigorated from a well rested amount of sleep. I open my expansive windows to see Amu's house. I see her room, since she told me how I could see hers from her window. I smile as I see her staring out of her window. I wave and she notices me and blushes. She likes me no doubt about it.

Then again, she probably likes Tadagay too. I sigh inwardly unable to decide what to do this weekend. I managed to get Amu's number, I should ask her out on a date. Then again, she lives across the street. I decide to walk across the street until I stop dead in my tracks as I notice that Amu and Tadase are walking together. Feeling an undeniable amount of resent, I angrily trudge across the street. I guess I can write stories, or songs.

I enter my house, then find a piece of paper and a pencil. I begin writing a song about the first thing that comes to my mind. (A/N: I'm not good with making songs so forgive me :(.)

"Your eyes are like the golden stars in the skies, and they sparkle ever so brightly, when you sing it's like I'm going insane, as your pink hair sweeps across your face, I feel my heart starting to race,

But when your here with me, my heart beats faster, and when you laugh with me I can't forget your smile.

Your confusing my inner emotions today, and I love it in every way. Will you be mine today?

Your sign of happiness it shows your confidence in everything, I think you know it's true. If you knew about this, would you remember this song and sing it with that breathtaking voice that you have, I bet you would.

But when your here with me, my heart beats faster, and when you laugh with me I can't forget your smile.

Your confusing my inner emotions today, and I love it in every way. Will You be mine today?

Will you have time tonight, to be here by my side I want you here with me. It seems to me that we, we're perfectly alright when we're together. So would you sing this song, even if it takes too long for you to realize that, you're amazing in every way because I know,

That when your here with me, my heart beats faster, and when you laugh with me I can't forget your smile.

Your confusing my inner emotions today, and I love it in every way. And I love you in every way. Will you be mine today? Will you be mine Today?"

(A/N: ew I'm not good at making songs, but I know how the song goes in melody terms too! Sorry if it's weird) I sigh as I put my pencil down and stare at the clock. Holy crap it's already five in the afternoon. Well, sometimes I run out of ideas so I just stare at the paper. (A/N: As do I.) That's enough writing for one day. Why is it that writing this song made me feel angry, happy, sad, and jealous at the same time? And moreover, why am I feeling exhausted.

I stand up abruptly as I remember what my father told me a few days ago. I'm getting an arranged marriage to someone, and it's going to be early. Shit! Then I'll never be able to be with her. Well there's no way I'm going to let my father control my life. (A/N: He's Rich, and plus it's not Aruto who's his father, because in this story as well, he's missing. So his current father is the old guy that had most part in EASTER, in the original Shugo Chara!)

I hear a knock on the door, so I quickly trudge from anger over to the door. It's Amu and there are tears streaming down her face.

"I-Ikuto, my parents told me I am having an arranged marriage with some other rich person." She says while the tears are still streaming down her face. My eyes widen, as I angrily feel envy take over me. Then again, there's a slight chance that she could be engaged to me. That would be great, but chances are that won't happen.

I take this opportunity as an advantage to comfort her. I embrace her delicate figure in my arms, while I gently stroke her strawberry-pink-colored hair. She looks up at me with sheer confusion on her face.

"Ikuto?" Amu just doesn't understand does she? "It will be alright. Perhaps your parents would listen to what you have to say about their sudden decision." I know that sometimes this isn't the case though. "No I threw a huge tantrum, and they said 'you're going to have one whether you like it or not.'" She continues to cry. "They also said that we are going to meet this family's son tomorrow." No way. "I'm having a meeting for an arranged marriage tomorrow too. What is the family's last name?" I inquire. "I don't know, I left too quickly to ask. I can always go home and ask them, then text you." She says while still crying.

"Okay but Amu, I'm not going to let you leave crying. You've got to stop okay?" I say while gently cupping her face in my hands. She wipes her tears, and we say our farewells for now.

Within about twenty minutes I receive a briefly short text. My eyes widen as I read the last name of the family.

"The arranged marriage is with the Tsukiyomi's. I don't suppose you know the family name do you?". In some ways I feel an immense feeling of happiness, yet grief because I haven't the slightest clue what she would say. I sit on my bed for several minutes before beginning to text back. I'm interrupted by a knock on the door. It's Amu again.

"Ikuto, did you get my text?" She asks quickly. "Yeah, hm how do I say this. Um well that would be my family. So you're probably going to get engaged to me." I say while looking at her with a frown on my face, because I'm unsure of what her response will be.

Review please. I'll update as soon as possible.


	4. I Want to be With You

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from shugo chara. If I did, Tadase would be long gone by now. Oh that, or he'd be gay o.o; and he'd end up being alone. Anyway, enough of my babbling!

Note to the Readers: The last chapter was pretty short, and I apologize. I'll make this one longer.

I watched as Amu's facial expression changed from sad to shocked. What does that mean? Does that mean she's just shocked, or she doesn't want to, or what?

"No way." she has an anguished look on her face. "I can't believe that I'm the person you're being forced to marry. I'm so sorry." Amu says while sobbing. "Hey it's not bad at all. At least you're someone that I like." I say in an imprudent way. I feel my face abruptly turning different shades of red as I look away with sheer humiliation on my face. "I'm someone that you like?" Amu says with sheer inquisitiveness within her voice. "Maybe." I mumble while blushing furiously. "No way, I would have never guessed." I'm so dumbfounded, I think it's pretty obvious that I like her.

"How can you be so sure you like me if you only met me yesterday?". "Because I can tell. You interest me. At times you try and act all cool and unnervous when in reality, you are. Plus I like someone who can be cheerful, and cool." I say sheepishly. "Oh I see." She says while blushing. By now I have escorted her inside our house, and we're sitting in the living room.

"What's this? Oh that's right. You told me you make songs right?" She says with a cheerful grin on her face. Before I can respond she's already reading it, and I reprimand myself for not putting it inside of my room before she came inside. "Whoa this song is so beautiful. Who's the song about?" She says innocently. "Um. I don't know I made it up." I lie. "Wait a minute." She says as her eyes grow wide. "Is this song by any chance about me?" Amu says with amazement in her voice. "Maybe." I say while my gaze is fixated on the ground. "Oh my gosh it's beautiful! But how do you know what my singing sounds like?" Shit, I've been discovered.

I slowly make my way close to her ear on the couch. "It's because the day before I met you, I had a dream about you. You were singing a song, and I thought you sounded amazing." I whisper tenderly inside of her ear. Her face turns several shades of red as she blushes. "That's incredible. You are truly prodigious. You must have a bunch of confidence to tell me the truth about discussing your sentimentality." The more I talk to her the more I have to force myself not to do anything too rash. "Thank you." I am so not confident with my sentimentality.

"So tomorrow we're going to be officially engaged. Seems like it will be interesting." Amu is now smiling brightly. I lean in unable to control my feelings for her anymore, and our lips gently brush. When we separate, there's a faint blush visible on her face. "I'm sorry, I got too egotistical with the situation." I apologize quickly. Amu shakes her head and says, "N-No, it's fine it just took me off guard.". "Can I ask you something?" I ask cautiously. "Sure, go ahead.". "Do you like Tadag- Tadase." I inquire, whilst I correct myself at the same time. A blush sweeps across her face. "Yeah, I do." She murmurs quietly. "Okay." Is all I manage to say. "However, I also like you too Ikuto." Now that really surprises me. "Then let me ask you something else too. Are you going to indulge in this arranged marriage, or do you want me to force my father to cancel the arrangement?" I say firmly, whilst I feel remorseful for inquiring the question.

The room falls silent after that one question. Her facial expression seems agonized, and I feel myself inch closer to her face; I caress it gently in my hand. "I'm sorry, that wasn't alright for me to say. I just thought it would be alright to say just because of the situation." I say while frowning. "No don't worry about it. Earlier today I went on a date with Tadase, and he acted so conceited. Also, my parents even disapproved of him when I got back. I'm not sure I really like him that much anymore." Her face looks solemn. "Then why did you say that you like him?" I ask with curiosity. "Because I meant I did in the past." Poor thing I feel so sorry for getting her involved in this.

I embrace her suddenly in my arms, as I intertwine my hand in hers. "I'm sorry I got you involved in all of these conflicts. I truly and sincerely am sorry." I say with sincerity within my voice. "It's not your fault. If this didn't happen, my feelings would still be set toward Tadase. I like you too Ikuto." I love her more than anything I've ever loved. The only think I've ever loved is my mother, who is dead; my father (who is missing), and not my current father but my missing father, and playing music and making songs. I never thought I could come to love someone this much. "I love you Amu. I want you to know, I support whatever you choose. Whether that be us being married, or us canceling the arrangement. I just want you to be confident with the decision you make, and to be happy." I whisper tenderly in her ear.

"I want to be with you." She says quickly while she disentangles our bodies from each other, then leaning over and gently kissing me on the lips.

Review, and I just might update soon. Thanks everyone. I know everything is happening quite quickly, but that's how my story is going to progress.


End file.
